Planet's Gaurdians
by The Wanderer5
Summary: Set in the future. New heroes. Old enemies. Will the future be saved? First Story so helpful criticizm is welcomed. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Planet's Guardians

By

The Wanderer

The year is 2753. The heroes of the past have long been forgotten, pages in history that have faded over time into nothingness. The world has changed a lot since their time. Mako energy has been replaced by electricity, shuttles run from city to city, and government works and hand-in-hand with the common people. Humans have spread across all the land and built many towns and cities. Still, there is fear.

The World has been united into a World Federation, under which it decides the major choices that face the nations. The Federation was brought together 2 years after the fall of Shinra and the Meteor incident. The leader was a man named Reeves, elected for his work to rebuild the world after all the chaos had been brought to an end. The Major concerns were, at first, rebuilding and finding a new power source. Once rebuilding was completed, a budget was formed for experimenting with new energy sources. The result was electricity, a renewable resource that could be used in all forms Mako had been, excluding infusing it with humans, which had been banned with all genetic experimentations.

Materia was held in high regard as valuable weapons and tools. The government gained hold of one of every single kind of materia known. It was then mastered, causing it to form new materia, and the process repeated. Now, materia is almost as common as it was in the time of Mako energy. Although the threats to the planet (which included Meteor, Jenova, Sephiroth, and Shinra itself) had been eliminated, there was still a very serious threat to the people that needed to be discussed at the Federation's meetings: The Weapons. The Planet's guardians were now bringing destruction to human civilizations across the land.

Back in the present time, there is still no way known to destroy the Weapons. Many have tried, only to be destroyed. The first attempt was by using an Armada of sub ships against the Weapon known as Emerald Weapon. The result was the entire naval fleet of the United Nations' to be destroyed. Next, an army of 50,000 troops armed with various weaponry and materia all converging on the Ruby Weapon. All were slaughtered by the monster.

Thus, the Weapons became a plague on the people. With no way to stop them, the people learned to accept the destruction they brought them, just as they would a tornado or hurricane. This is the life the people have lived since then. This is all about to change, however. The Weapons' fall and the rise of a new generation of heroes is about to begin. Thus, the story begins…


	2. The Beginning

The Beginning

I begin my tale on another sleepy day in Kalm, a small town near the coast of the Ocean. "So, you ready Strider?" questioned Benji. "You know it," answered Strider. He was always like that, ready to go out hunting. You see, both Strider and Benji are Hunters. Hunters are warriors who hunt and slay monsters around towns and cities to protect the inhabitants and were established after Meteor. Benji and Strider scrambled into the room just as the captain dismissed the group. "Late again, are we?" asked the man. "Sorry Captain Zeik. Traffic's murder!" Benji hurriedly answered. "Well, see that it doesn't happen again," snapped Zeik. "Come now, it's time to patrol." "Yes sir!" saluted both and out the door they flew.

"So, you think we got a shot at ever becoming captains?" questioned Benji. "Doubt it," replied Strider. "Well, I've been thinking, if this captain thing doesn't work out that I might-hold on!" Benji cut his sentence short to take out his spear because a Kalm Wolf had just appeared out of some bushes. "Stupid Wolf," Benji muttered as he swung his spear over his head and thrust the end of the shaft at the monster. The wolf quickly jumped sideways and countered with a snap that only caught air, thanks to a quick slash of Strider's sword, which was now lodged in the monster's side. "Show off…" muttered Benji, "but thanks."

"I can't wait to get a shower!" complained Benji on the way back to Kalm that late afternoon. "Stop whining," commanded Strider, "we're both tired." The pair suddenly stopped when a big tremor shot through the ground. "What the!?" Strider exclaimed. Out from behind them, Emerald Weapon rose from the waters. "O crap! Run!" cried Benji. But it was too late. With a mighty roar, Emerald Weapon shot a devastating blast through the air towards them. The blast caused Strider to shoot through the air like a rag doll. Hitting the ground with a loud thud, Strider looked around dazed but came to his senses quickly. "It's headed for Kalm!" Strider yelled to Benji. "Quick! Run back and get everyone to safety!" "What about you?" asked Benji. "I'll hold it off…somehow," yelled Strider. With that Benji turned an ran for Kalm, leaving Strider to his own resources.

"Ok, let's see how you like fire…" Strider said, "Fire 3!" Flames burst forth around Emerald Weapon but just as quickly disappeared. A little blackened area was the only damage the flames left. "Uh-oh," remarked Strider. Emerald weapon suddenly swung it's massive arm around and hit Strider broadside. He flew another 10 feet and hit the ground hard. This time he was more than dazed and fought the darkness as it crept upon him. As he fought for consciousness, Emerald Weapon let out a loud, victorious roar and reached down towards Strider's limp body. As he was slowly being brought to the monster's eye level by it's hand, Strider felt an aurora come over him that he had never felt before. A huge blast erupted around him and Strider fell effortlessly 20ft. through the air as Emerald Weapon let out a deaffening roar. His last thoughts were of his friends and his home before he hit the ground and blacked out.


End file.
